


Songbird ➳ Stuart Pot

by galathynivs



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blood, Cigarettes, Drugs, F/M, Love, Mental Illnesses, Other, Overcoming fears, Pain, Singing, Strong Language, verbal and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galathynivs/pseuds/galathynivs
Summary: Ashryn Carson had given up on her dreams. They were the very thing that had taken away what she cherished the most. Fast forward five years and Ashryn finds herself at her best friend's wedding, forced to sing in front of everyone. What she could never predict, was meeting Stuart Pot after running away.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s)





	Songbird ➳ Stuart Pot

The wind rippled through Ashryn's hair and clothes as she leaned against the wall. The scent of cigarettes filled her nostrils, earning a protest of disgust from the woman. Couldn't she have some fresh air without having to smell pollution? Hell, she was not even supposed to be there but her friend had practically begged her. What a bachelorette's party. Clubbing all night. She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the sound of the waves in the distance, the sensation of walking barefoot on the sand, and how salty and pure the air was. It felt like an eternity since she had last been in Los Angeles.

Ashryn was brought back to one of the most popular clubs in London by the ugly sound of men catcalling. She smiled sweetly at them before revealing the middle finger and the meanest face she could pull off. Fuck them. She fished her phone from her pocket and texted her friend, letting her know she would be leaving. Her other friends could certainly keep an eye on her.

3AM. She had wasted so much time on fake fun, poor flirting, and inappropriate touching. Oh, how badly she regretted giving in. Deep down she had done it for Marcus, that guy would have done anything for her.

‘You owe me one, M.’ Ashryn sent the message to the man who had been her salvation when she moved to London. The fake platinum blonde placed her phone back in the pocket of her jeans and walked away from the loud music. She had once been one to party all night long, taken away by the music that surrounded her, screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs. Another distant past. A part of herself that had been buried down.

Somewhere along the way home, the woman called a taxi which for once had a driver who preferred the silence just as much as she did. If there was something she hated was small talk. No one creates real connections with meaningless talks and she had no intention of befriending the guy who drove her home.

As expected, her cat, Pixie, slept peacefully on her bed. One of her eyes opened to observe Ashryn, a look that felt almost judgemental. The blonde stuck her tongue out as a response and decided to take a quick shower to wash away all the impurities. At least she didn't end up in a bathroom stall hooking up with God knew who. Marcus surely would have encouraged her to do it. He had always thought she should do it due to her fear of commitment to a real relationship. If you can't keep a guy, then just bang him. Her response had always been the most obvious, the middle finger.

Ashyrn had just turned thirty, she was no longer the crazy girl who liked to get high every weekend, do every guy that showed her the smallest spark of interest in her, or do the craziest thing she could think of. No, she had settled down on her own. And if she was being honest, she liked the life she was living.

After a well-deserved shower, she dropped on her bed, Pixie meowing in protest for ruining her peace. The blonde chuckled to herself and closed her eyes, getting ready to fall asleep.

“Don't you ever miss the old you?” She recalled Marcus asking her one time, the day before he had proposed to Diane.

“Why would I?” The woman had asked, eyebrow lifting as her attention shifted from the stars above them to the dark-haired man lying down by her side.

“Because you don't look like you're living anymore. Just surviving.”

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky, its light finding a way in through the blinds, caressing her face with a warm touch. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in her room, a grunt escaping through between her lips. She didn't remember falling asleep, yet no one ever does. Turning to the side, her hand searched for her phone on the bedside table, fingers curling around the device once she found it. A message from Marcus appeared in the notifications earning a tiny smile from the blonde.

‘I thought you were needing it, carrot. Apparently, I was wrong and I'm rarely wrong.’

‘Tell that to your almost wife. Bet it'll go wonderfully for you.’ She hit send and let the phone fall on her chest. If only she could remain in bed the rest of the day. . .she couldn't. It was her best friend's wedding.

With a long sigh, the blonde sat up and looked around her room, one of her hands moving to scratch the back of her head. First thing first, putting on some makeup, second getting into the dress she hated with all her being — Ashryn had begged to have the chance to wear something else, yet the bride was set on keeping those ugly dresses — and then, do something about her hair.

And so the woman did, determined to look her best at her best friend's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know. But the next ones will be slightly longer and hopefully better. Please let me know what you think! xoxo


End file.
